Violent Ending: Problems and Solutions
by EveDuncan
Summary: Shane and Claire's relationship come to a violent end and who is there for Claire then? Who will be the one to realize Amelie's hidden love? Brandon is alive and he might cause some problems for Claire. Please don't hate on the spelling errors!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(Amelie's P.O.V.)

I can not repress the feelings that I have for my love any longer, after seeing her delicate beauty , and getting to know her brilliant mind I fell in love with her. She is like me in so many ways and I know that it is selfish seeing as my bestfriend, Myrnin, is in love with her also along with that colorful collins boy. Alas, being as selfish as a vampire can be, I disregard the feelings of the others for her. Tonight at midnight I will risk horrible humiliation and tell her my feelings towards her. No matter how many times my brain tells me no, I will listen to my heart and go where it leads me... to my delicate little Claire!

(Claire's P.O.V.)

"Shane please just leave me alone right now I have to get ready to go!" I shout at him. He's been bugging me all week about this girls only party at this new girl named Leah's house. "You can't go to a party hosted by a chick you've only known for a week, Claire!" he yelled at me. Shane can't get over the fact that I can't spend every second of the day with him all the time.

He's become such a suspicious ass whole over the past few weeks, always accusing me of cheating on him with myrnin when I come home 30 minutes late. I tell him I'm working, there's nothing going on between us, I have noticed though that myrnin does have a crush on me. I feel my face heat up as i think about it and giggle forgetting about the argument I'm having with Shane. He looks at me like he's about to kill me , I'm not gonna lie, it scared me. When he turned away from me he punched a whole in the wall with a sound as loud as a gun shot. I flinched away from him and started to run away when a grip, hard enough to make me whimper, grasped my shoulder and turned me back to face him.

The glare he through at me sent real fear through me down to my bones. "Do I matter to you at all, you prissy _bitch_?", he screamed in my face. By now, I was crying silently and trying to calm myself down. He shook me roughly by the sholder and shouted, "Answer me!" I open my mouth to say something but he pushes me painfully into the wall and storms upstairs. It's seven pm Eve's on her way and Micheal should be here any second. 'I won't be alone with him forever' I think to myself. I then let myself drift to sleep against the wall.

(Shanes P.O.V.)

When I stormed upstairs realisation flooded over me, "Oh my god!", I said frozen in shock. I not only emotionally hurt Claire but also physically, I had actually_ thrown_ her into a freaking wall. One part of my brain said, 'Go and apologize and talk to her' but, the other part said, 'She deserved it she laughed at you for caring and then she just ignored you!'. "Whatever," I sighed and flopped down on my bed putting my earbuds in and listening to my Ipod.

(Eve's P.O.V.)

I walk over the threshold of the glass house and shout, "I'm back bitches!" I walk into the living room and see a whole in the wall, "Oh my god." I mutter under my breath. I look down to see Claire passed out leaning on the wall where an imprint of her shoulders are dented in the plaster. "Holy Shit!" I scream. I know that Shane is home but with the drama that has been going on with the two of them, I don't know if he's responsible for this or not. I pull out my cell and text Micheal, ' CB KO OMG come home ASAP!'. Two minutes later he bursts through the door and rushes up to Claire. He picks her up and sets her on the couch. "Eve, try to wake her up I'm going to get Shane.", he tells me. He starts to turn around and head for the stairs when I grab his arm, "Wait!" I exclaim. "What?" he asks me clearly cofused. I look in his eyes and say seriously, "What if Shane dd it?"

(Micheal's P.O.V.)

"Oh my god," I whisper, after Eve says It might be Shane. Maybe it is Shane, but you've known him all your life and he's never hit a girl, not even Monica, I thought to myself. Then again, he is his fathers child and him and Claire have been arguing alot. So there's a 50% chance Shane did this to innocent little Claire. "I'll go talk to him, and see if he knows what happened," I say to my Eve to calm her down, "Just stay with Claire, scream if anything happens." She nods her head and I walk up the stairs.

(Claire's P.O.V.) Ps this POV is her Dream

I'm running for my life but I'm not sure what I'm running from! All I know about it is it's dangerous and, like most people, stronger than me. I get tackeled by the person and let out a blood curdling sream. I catch a glimpe of brown hair and a familiar face, Shane? Why am I so scared of him? Then he flips me on my back, him still on top of me he slaps me across the face when I try to push him off of me. I send out another high pitched scream, and knee him where it hurts the most. He grunts in pain and rolls of of me. I get to my feet and start running further and further through an unfamiliar meadow. Not even a minute of running later, I crash into a solid figure I imeadiatly recognize as Myrnin. "Oh thank god!", I sigh as wrap my arms around him. He pushes me at arms length and I see a manic smile with fangs as he says, "You look so pretty... and smell so good." I pull back from him, suprise on my side, his grip drops from my shoulders. With that smile still on his face he says, "you can run but you can't hide!". I run full speed away from him heading toward a petite beautiful angel who as her arms out welcoming me to her. Shane and Myrnin are less then ten feet behind me and the angel is so close! I run into her and hug her then look at her face. "Amelie!", I exclaimed.

(Eve's P.O.V.)

I'm holding Claire's head in my lap and all of the sudden she pops up- still completely unconcious- and hugs me. I gasp and then, she murmurs something in her sleep, I thought she said angel but, then she it more clearly. She was dreaming about Amelie!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the very few reviews :( oh well I'll still continue writing the story sorry for the wait but here's the next chapter!

(Shanes P.O.V.)

I was still trying to be un-noticed by the world when there was a harsh knock on my door. "Shit.", I sigh as I open the door to see Micheal standing there, looking pissed. "Claire's knocked out downstairs.", he said after a moment of awkward silence. Oh my god! I didn't just hurt her I knocked her out. "Really.", I said as more of a statement then a question by accident. Then, he flashed over to me and pinned me to the wall by my neck. "Why did you hurt!", he yelled in my face! "Because she deserved it!" I shouted back before thinking. He growled at me and bared hs teeth showing fang. "You fuck-tarted ass whole!", Micheal screamed at me. I opened my mouth to say something but it turned into a yelp as Micheal through me into a wall on the far side of the room. I gasped in pain as my body hit the wall and Micheal just walked out, eyes red, without another word.

(Micheal's P.O.V.)

I can't say I'm sorry about what I did to Shane. I did to him exactly what he did to Claire, I hope that's all he did to Claire. I go to the bathroom and try to calm myself down. I look in the mirror my eyes were crimson, and my fangs were down. I took a few deep breaths and my eyes faded back to blue and my fangs went away. I sighed and walked down the stairs to find Eve smiling wickedly. "What, is Claire awake?", I asked her. She looked at me and the smile got more manic and wicked. "No, but shut up and come here, Claire's talking in her sleep.

I walked over to claire and heard her mutter, "...Amelie" "What!" I said the tips my ears pink. Eve sighed and said, "She's dreaming about Amelie, Micheal, it's pretty obvious." I rolled my eyes and replied, "That much I understand but, why is she?" Eve blinked but then asked, "Do you think Amelie is making Claire do another scary ass mission?" "I don't know, it's possible though." I said to her, "I'll call her." "WAIT!", Eve exclaimed. My eyes widened and I asked, "What is it?" She looke at the floor and then asked in a little voice, "Was it Shane?" I looked away and whispered, "Yeah it was." She sighed sadly and sat bak down with sleeping Claire.

I went to the kitchen and pulled out my cell phone. I called Amelie and she picked up on the second ring, "Hello Micheal, how is Claire?" "Umm... that's kind of the thing-" I started untill Amelie interupted, "Is she okay? What happened?" I froze at the sound of Amelie sounding truly worried for a human. "She's okay, just knocked out, before you say anything else I need to ask you someth-" She hangs up her phone. I sigh and then sence a portal opening. I walk out of the kitchen into the living room where Amelie walked through a portal wearing, a flawless red tailored dress with gloves and shoes to match. Her eyes are glowing red untill she sees claire on the couch and her eyes soften.

"Where the hell did you come from?" Eve yelps as Amelie flashes by Claire's side. "Do not speak to me in such a manor!" she ordered Eve harshly. Eve shut up and scooted away from Amelie quickly. "Micheal, what happened to her?" Amelie yelled at me. "Ask Shane" I mutter without thinking. Her eyes flash red and she picks Claire up in her arms and sits on the couch. Claire cuddles into her and she mutters in her sleep again, "Amelie..." Amelie's head dropped forward and silent tears started to feel from Amelie onto Claire. I looked at the back of Amelie's head and then it hit me, all the real emotion she's not afraid to show for Claire, all the worry, the happiness... the love.

Amelie loved Claire!

(Eve's P.O.V.)

Amelie was cradling Claire in her arms crying silently. This was so wierd for so many reasons. 1. Amelie is actually Crying 2. She's crying over a human human was Claire I was frozen in shock watching Amelie looking at Claire with pure love in her eyes. Then it hit me, Love! Amelie loves Claire!


	3. Chapter 3

Here's the next chapter hope you like it! Thanks for the reviews!

(Amelie's P.O..V.)

When I saw Claire on the couch in the glass house knocked out and an imprint of her sholders in the wall, I immediatly was dissapointed in myself. I wasn't here to help her, I didn't save her. I picked her up and cradeled her in my arms as I sat down on the couch. She started to snuggle into my embrace and then said something in her unconsious state that killed me inside but also made me happy, "Amelie..." That was all she said, all I needed to know that made me realize even more, I have failed her. At that moment I broke down and started to cry silent tears. 'Never again,' I thought to myself, 'I will never let her get this hurt again if I can stop it'.

I wiped my tears away and set Claire back down on the couch covering her up with an aphgan and put her head on a pillow. I kissed her forehead gently, and she smiled lightly in her sleep. I looked at the imprint of her delicate shoulders in the wall and said quietly, "Shane did this, is that correct Micheal?" He looked at me and nodded grimly. Eve was on the verge of tears and Micheal was looking dissapointed in himself too, it looked like. "Micheal this was not your fault, you weren't here, you didn't know." I said to him placing a light hand on his shoulder. "That's the thing," he said and his voice broke, "I wasn't here, I wasn't here for her and if I was I could've stopped it. I knew they were arguing and I had a feeling Shane would do something like this. I could've helped her." He then fell to the floor and started to cry into his hands as Eve rushed up and tried to comfort him.

I looked at the two then at Claire, I could be evil sometimes but I didn't want to hurt that tainted blood bag that Claire _used_ to call a boyfriend. I sighed and said to Micheal and Eve, "The boy must be punished for hurting her, but his punishent will be living with his mistake." Eve looked at me and said, "Your going to let him get away with hurting a defenseless 17 year old?" Micheal stood up, tears still in his eyes, then said, "Does he still have to live here?" "Yes, but please never let him hurt Claire in the slightest i f you can prevent it, are we understood?" I asked him. "Yes founder." he said a little fiercly. "I must be off, I have to _help Oliver_ set up for Kareoke night on wenseday." I said. They nodded and said simoltainiously, (sorry for the spelling!) "We will protect her." I glanced at them and then walked through a portal to Common Grounds.

(Claire's P.O.V.)

I woke up on the couch with Eve and Micheal on either side of me yelling at someone coming down the stairs. I sat up and Eve and Micheal stared at me concern written all over there faces. I gave them a small smile of reasurrance and then that smile dissapeared when I saw the person on the stairs. The color drained from my face and I let out a scream that I was almost sure the whole neibor-hood heard. I back flipped off the couch and ran into the kichen faster then anyone could blink. I heard foot steps coming so I backed as far away as I could from the door.

Eve walked through and she was walking towards me as she said, "Sweetie your okay now, just calm down." I let out a shaky breath and broke down in tears on the kitchen floor. Eve came over to me and hugged me rocking me back and forth in her embrace. I got up and wiped away my tears. I was walking towards the living room to talk to Micheal when Shane appeared in front of me and I acted just like Eve had taught me when i came face to face with an _enemy_. I kicked him as hard as I could in the stomach, it sent him flying into the back of the couch where Micheal was sitting. The couch inched forwards a bit and Micheal looked at me in complete and utter suprise. "How the hell did you do that?", he asked me confusion in his voice. I looked at Shane who was groaning in pain on the floor, "Are you doubting my mad skills?" I joked trying to distract myself from all my recent strength.

Micheal rolled his eyes and gave me a hug, his armed brushed my shoulder and I whimpered in pain. He pulled back and said, "Let me see your shoulders." I pulled down my sleeves and my whole shoulder and a part of my back was bruised all over. "Oh my god!" Eve said appearing from behind me then she looked at Shane on the floor. "Micheal!" she yelled. "I didn't do it!" he said defensively. Eve looked at me eyes as wide as an anime character's and I just nodded. "Damn, girl!" she said. I laughed trying to forget about todays _incident_ and said, "I got to get ready for the party see ya!" I gnored there protests as I rn upstairs and started to get ready for Leah's party.

Trauma and heartbreak would not keep me away from_ this_ party.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews here's the next chapter!

(Shane's P.O.V.)

I was walking towards the kitchen to tal to Claire when she popped up infront of me. I opened my mouth to talk to her when she kicked me as hard as she could in the stomac. I flew backwards and banged my head on what felt like the bac of the sopha. 'When the fuck did she get so strong?' I thought to myself. As I heard my _friends _laugh distantly I knew one thing for sure.

This was not over!

(Claire's P.O.V.)

When I closed the door to my room I looked for one of my fun and sexy outfits to wear. I found some and picked the most revealing one (it was an all girl party, who's gonna care?). It was a midnight blue mini- dress that went down to the middle of my thigh and it had slits in the side. Then I put on some knee lenth leather heeled boots on with a pair of fishnets. Before looking at it on me I went in the bathroom to put on some makeup to match. I put on some black eyeliner, dark blue eye shadow, red lipstick and a little blush. I curled my dark hair and walked down stairs. Eve popped up infront of me saying, "You can't go out at night dressed like that!" I rolled my eyes and said, "Your not the boss of me and besides it's an all girls party, I have to be atleast one of the best dressed." This time Eve said, "Yoou really think it's gonna be all girls? Dude, there's gonna be over a hundred girls dressed sexy, you think guys aren't gonna crash the party? And you can't walk in the dark, you might as well where a shirt that says 'Free Meal'!"

Micheal then walked in and froze when he saw me, then his jaw dropped. I giggled and Eve glared at him. "What ya lookin at Micheal?" Eve asked acidly. He was zoned out and competely focused on me. Now I was blushing lighty and then Micheal's fangs came own. Eve groaned in frustration and then snapped her fingers in his face. He growled at me and I yelped. Eve screamed then slapped Micheal! He shook his head and then asked in a dazed voice, "What?" "See what I mean Claire, vampires can't control themselves around hot girls apparently!" Eve said to both me and Micheal. "I can control myself!" Micheal insisted. Eve snorted and said, "You couldn't one minute a go." The tips of his ears turned pink and then he said, "Umm, sorry Claire, Eve"

"I'd ask how do I look but I already got my answer." I teased. At that second Shane walked down the stairs. I could feel my face draining from color and then I said in a shaky voice, "I got to go guys, see ya later." "Wait," Shane said, I could feel myself visibly shaking, "Claire you can't go out like that you'll get eaten alive." I turned around to face him and said furiously, but still scared, "You don't tell me what to do and if it wasn't clear before, _we're over!"_ He started to walk towards me but I ran to the door, I almost made it out when a hand went around my wrist. I almost screamed but then Micheal said, "Eve and Shane are right Claire you can't walk outside in the dark." I turned around but he didn't let go of my wrist,"I'll be fine guys, her house is only like two blocks away!" I tried to pull out of Micheal's grip but my strength from earlier was gone.

"Please, don't make me Micheal!" I warned. He didn't let go so I pulled out the pepper spray bottle that I filled with silver nitrate water. I aimed it at his face and said again, "Don't make me, I'm going to this party, I can't be in the same housewith _him _right now!" He rolled his eyes and said, "Hate to break it to you Claire, but pepper spray doesn't affect vampires." I laughed and squirted it on his cheek, he screamed and let go. "Silver Nitrate Water does bitch!" I yelled as I ran out the door. When I got home I was gonna be in so much trouble!

Sorry it's a little short but next chapter is party time, Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5! Hope ya like it! BTW in this Brandon's Alive and the party isn't in this chapter, sorry, but there will be a party chapter soon!

(Claire's P.O.V.)

Okay, so the party wasn't tonight, it was tommorrow. I shouldn't of lied but I was going to Leah's house. so I only lied about what I was doing there. I was just gonna have some girl time any way. I knew I shouldn't be walking the streets of morganville at night, but I didn't trust Shane around me, he might be mad that I hit him and I've got enough bruises for today. I was only three houses away from the glass house, I needed to pick up the pace if I was gonna get there by nine. I sped walk for about a fifteen seconds when something knocked me to the ground. I screamed and there was a dark laugh in my ear, "Nice outfit but, you didn't have to dress up so nice just for me little Claire!"

It was Brandon, I recognized the voice. "Brandon get the hell off of me!" I yelled at him. He laughed again and said, "You should know that Vampires often do not take orders from humans! It would be wise not to test the theory again naive little Claire." I screamed again and then he said, "Nobody cares Claire this is Morganville it happens every night!" He place a light kiss on my neck and I elbowed him in the stomach. He rolled of of me and groaned in pain. I sprang up and started to run towards the Glass house when I heard Brandon say, "I love it when they run!" I ran faster and I was at the door of the house about to open it when, Brandon grabbed me from around the waist and started to carry me away from the house! I screamed and then Micheal flashed out in front of us.

His eyes were crimson and his fangs were down but I was still releived to see him. "Brandon put Claire down now!" he yelled. Micheal was about to lunge at him when Brandon put a hand around my throught and said, "One more move and I'll kill her!" I started breathing heavily and Brandon said to Micheal, "How about I return her to you later tonight after we have a little fun?" Micheal growled and Eve then charged through the door and was at Micheal's side in seconds. "What the hell is going on?" Eve exclaimed when she saw Brandon kiss me on the throught. "Oh hello Eve, darling, I was just implying that I return Claire in a couple hours after we have some fun together!" Brandon said hugging my body to his more.

Brandon put his fingers through the slits of my dress, I gasped as I felt his cold fingers on my skin. When he heard the gasp he _moaned_, I felt sick, faint and vulnrebel. And I could see Eve shaking and she looked almost as pale as a vampire! Micheal was having a hard time controling himself from ripping Brandon's head off. "Brandon let go of me you ass whole!" I screamed. He chuckled darly and said, "What did I tell you about ordering vampires around, little Claire?" Then, he started tearing the slits of the dress wider. My lip quivered and I heard Micheal growl, "Brandon give us Claire or we will get Amelie to take her from you!" "I intend to give her to you, just not now and as for Amelie," he said and licked my neck, "let's see if she can find us!"

He started running in a blur of motion with me still in his arms. I screamed and I heard Micheal and Eve shout my name. Brandon through me over his shoulder and stopped once we were in a room with a bed, no windows and he was locking the door. He threw me down on the bed and then I grabbed my silver spray, and sprayed him in the face as he begun to climb on top of me. He shouted in pain and I jumped off the bed and ran to unlock the door but, I needed a key, just my luck. I heard his screaming die down and I begun to jiggle the handle furiously. Two cold arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me towards him. "Fisty are we? Well Claire I must say I like this side of you." Brandon whispered seductively in my ear.

I screamed and tried to pull away from him, but this only caused him to nibble on my neck gently. When I felt his fangs pressing dimples into my skin, I whimpered. This caused him to pull back and turn me to face him. I was still pressed up against him and I was looking into his red eyes and I was trembling. He had a wicked smile on his face and he was tearing the slits in my dress again. He had it torn from hip to hip and he was about to rip it off when I yelled, "Stop!" I slapped him hard letting out all my fury he dropped me in suprise and I ran to the far side of the room, where the door was.

He growled at me and started to walk towards me. I kicked the door with my heeled boots and managed to put a dent in it. I screamed as Brandon threw me on the bed. He ripped up the dress so you could see the bottom of my breast. 'The one day i where something with a built in bra.' I thought to my self. I tried to kick him but he pinned my legs open with his knees and he was holding my hands above my head. He kissed the bottom of my breast and I struggled, hard. I managed to get my one of my legs free so I kneed him where it hurts and slipped out from under him.

I kicked the door repetidly until I made a whole big enough for me to fit in. I jumped out and started running down a hallway untill I made it to an Exit. I ran out the door and continued to run where ever my feet would take me. I heard footsteps behind me and I ran as fast as I could. Before I knew it i was at the Glass house door. I flung it open and practically flew inside. The door was still open and I saw Brandon standing right in the doorway. "Help!" I screamed and Micheal, Eve and Shane were at my side in seconds. Brandon's eyes were red and his fangs were down when he said, "Claire, I'm not done with you! I'm going to get you Claire, remember that!" That was all he said before Shane slammed the door in his face.

Eve rushed up to me and hugged me in releif. She looked at my dress and I immeadiatly covered myself realiing how much was showing. "Oh god, did he...umm?" I shook my head violently before I panted, "I need a shower." Micheal hugged me when I stood up and whispered in my ear "I'm sorry." "Micheal it wasn't your fault and I'm sorry for the wole silver thing. By the way can yuo let go? Not exactly decent here..." I said breathlessly. He let go and I crossed my arms over my chest. "Claire... I'm sorry." was all he said before he ran up to his room. I grimaced and said sarcastically, "Well this has been, by far, the _best_ day of my life!" Eve snorted and said, "Claire, once again, you have a vampire after you and, one of the worst ones I might add." "You'd think I'd be used to this by now" I said, "I really need a shower I said. I looked at the clock, 11:00, I was gone for two hours! Oh well, I'm alive, undamaged and that's all you can really ask for in Morganville.


End file.
